Conventionally, it has been known that carbon dioxide (carbonic acid anhydride: CO2) has two properties of being not only soluble in water (water-soluble) but also soluble in fat (fat-soluble) and, owing to such both properties, when only contacting to the skin and the mucous membrane of the living body, which are like as mixed with water and fat, carbon dioxide penetrates and expands blood vessels around the penetrated parts, and it works to improve a blood circulation. By this action of accelerating the blood circulation, it displays various physiological effects such as dropping of blood pressure, improving of metabolism or accelerating to remove pain substances or waste products. Further, it has also anti-inflammation and anti-bacterial function.
Further, recently, oxygen of high concentration has also widely been known as being effective over activity of metabolism or acceleration of blood circulation. Other than them, oxygen has effects of disinfection by or sterilization by oxidation.
An inventor of this invention has proposed up to now gas mist pressure bathing systems, in which oxygen or carbon dioxide are efficiently dissolved in the liquid to turn out a gas mist to be supplied into a living body covering member which covers the skin and mucous membrane of the living body, and caused to be absorbed into the skin and mucous membrane, so that physiological actions of their gases can be influenced effectively over to the living body.
This prior gas mist pressure bathing is performed as in following procedures.
(1) Firstly, the living body covering member is set on an optional position of the living body, and an inside of the living body covering member is sealed.
(2) Subsequently, the gas mist is generated and supplied into the inside of the living body covering member.
(3) Under maintaining prescribed conditions (pressure, temperature, moisture and others) for a predetermined time, the gas mist pressure bathing is performed.